1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for avoiding the accumulation of frost, ice or snow on automobile windshields, and more specifically relates to windshield covers adapted to be semi-permanently attachable to an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various devices have been employed to avoid the accumulation of ice or snow frozen on windshields of automobiles. Specifically, at least two types of attachable covers have been used to serve as a shield for the windshield while the car is in a parked position. One of these prior types of covers included elastic straps having U-shaped hooks attachable to the body of the automobile. Another of these prior art covers is utilized in association with magnetic strips that magnetically clamp the cover to the automobile body.
Both of the above prior art devices suffer from two major deficiencies. Firstly, they are totally accessible to persons that may desire to steal them and therefore, are highly subject to theft. Secondly, and more importantly, neither of these devices can be installed in rapid fashion to fit tauntly on the windshield with little effort or thought to their installation. The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of prior art devices by providing an improved windshield cover that can be quickly and conveniently installed to fit snugly on a windshield and is semi-permanently held in place unless the car doors of the automobile on which it is installed are opened.